The Goddess
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: first in Elements series. G1. She was watching and waiting for the right moment.


She . . . was the corporeal of all life. She breathed life into all beings. She saw all after it had happened, as it happened, and before it had happened. Nothing escaped her. She was The Goddess, to whom all religions referred.

Granted, some religions saw her as a male entity and enforced severe restrictions on how people could worship, but she did not mind. She was the beginning and the end, and she chose her disciples.

And now . . . she had her sights set on five beings.

They weren't her typical disciples. They hadn't formed a circle of their own but it mattered not to her. They were her chosen ones for their race.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, deciding which powers would go to whom and how they would be able to use them . . .

888888888

Dirt flew everywhere. Shot after shot peppered the ground, causing those on the ground to take as much cover as possible, much to their dismay. The battle at hand certainly wasn't going their way. Only a last minute miracle would be able to save them.

"This is bad," came the moan. "We're going to die. We're doomed, I tell you. Doomed!"

"Shut up, Huffer!" Ironhide snapped. "We're not doomed and we're not going to die. Now snap to!"

Having said what he needed to, Ironhide loaded the last round of his ammunition into his weapon. All he needed were a few good shots and a few rather important Decepticon gunners would be down.

"Jazz, cover me."

"You're not doing what I think you're doing," the other Autobot second stated. "Are you?"

"Cover me and you'll find out," Ironhide replied grimly.

Without waiting for Jazz to reply, Ironhide stood up and began to run towards Megatron . . .

888888888

She smiled as she watched the battle play out before her. Only three on the field itself called out to her. The other two weren't in her vision . . . yet.

'So lively, so dedicated . . . they shall make excellent disciples for me. Excellent ones indeed.'

Over head, the sky grew dark. Eerily dark. Everyone involved in the battle paused and looked towards it.

"This can't be good," came a hushed murmur.

Lightning danced across the sky, momentarily relieving the darkness that had shrouded over them. Several of them took a few steps a back from their current positions. Though lightning happened to be a good source of energy, it wasn't exactly healthy for them if they took a direct hit.

More lightning flashed but, before any orders could be given out, several bolts hit the ground. Several shook from the shock as the lightning surged throughout them. As quickly as it had happened, the lightning strike was over . . . and the clouds dissipated.

888888888

"How's he doing?"

Ratchet glanced up as Optimus Prime walked into Repair Bay then shrugged.

"Fine. All injuries were minor, including what he sustained from the Decepticons. Cliffjumper actually sustained more serious injuries than he did."

To that, the Autobot leader blinked. Apparently, Ratchet had surprised him with Ironhide's diagnosis.

"How is that possible? Ironhide was one of the ones closest to where the lightning was striking."

"I don't know, Prime," the medic shrugged. "His circuitry was overloaded but nothing was really damaged. He should be awake soon and back to his normal, ornery self."

"Very funny, Ratchet," came the moan. Both Mechs glanced at Ironhide as he slowly came to. A hand went to his forehead then he pushed himself up. "What hit me?"

"Several jolts of lightning," Ratchet replied. "You got really lucky."

"When haven't I gotten lucky?"

Ratchet folded his arms and narrowed his optics at the red and grey Mech.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Ironhide opened his mouth to say something then promptly thought better of it. He slowly shook his head. Ratchet nodded smugly.

"Thought so. Anyway, you're free to go, Ironhide. Just stay out of trouble."

For that, Ironhide shot him a dirty look but still said nothing. Instead, he slid off the medical bed and ambled out of Repair Bay.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let him out of here?" Optimus inquired. "I mean, he did . . ."

"There isn't anything wrong with him, Prime," Ratchet murmured. "Besides, if I do keep him in here, he'll drive me crazy. Better he drive someone else nuts than me."

"It'll be Prowl, you know."

"I know," the medic smirked. "I know."

888888888

"Hook, report."

The Constructicon medic glanced up from his datapad as Megatron strolled into Repair Bay then glanced at the last two occupants there, Soundwave and Thundercracker. He shrugged as he went back to his datapad.

"All systems are functional. Their circuitry was overloaded but the damage was minimal," the Constructicon replied. "They should be back on their feet in no time."

"But . . ."

"They were close to the lightning strikes?" he offered. "I know. But they're fine. How or why, I don't know. They just . . . are."

The Decepticon leader frowned at his report but there really wasn't much more that Hook could say. Why Soundwave and Thundercracker had survived such severe voltage to their circuitry, he couldn't say. He'd just have to monitor them over time to make sure their systems were still functional. That was all that he could do.

"Odd . . ."

"Indeed," Hook agreed. "Of course, that whole storm was odd itself . . . you don't suppose the humans could have been behind it . . . do you?"

Megatron scoffed and shook his head.

"Very unlikely. We'd have found out about it if they had been."

Hook nodded then turned his gaze to Soundwave and Thundercracker. They'd be coming to soon and they'd want answers.

He just didn't know what he was going to tell them.

888888888

The Goddess smiled in admiration at her handiwork. Her new disciples had been given their powers and the messages that she needed to have relayed.

The rest would reveal itself in time.


End file.
